Data access in a mobile network is unique in the world in that the operator charges the subscriber per access and by quantity. To that end, a mobile network operator (MNO) keeps a detailed subscriber record in its database. Subscriber records are used to control a mobile subscriber's ability to access the mobile network and the capabilities available to the user when using the mobile network. For example, subscriber account information can be used to determine if the subscriber can access the mobile network and at what usage level.
In the current mobile model, all data received and sent by a mobile device user is tracked by the MNO and charged against a pre-agreed data plan. This could be a post-paid plan, as is most common in the United States, or a prepaid type plan where mobile users pay up front for a block of data. Once the mobile data allowance or “quota” is used, the mobile user has to pay for the extra amount on their monthly bill or “top up” their phone in the prepaid model if they want to continue using data services.
There are two types of transactions that result in a data quota being added to the data allowance of a mobile device or other connected device. The first type of transaction involves a purchase, in which a data sponsor purchases an amount of mobile data (i.e., the quota), which is made available to the subscriber of the mobile device. The data sponsor can be a natural person or a juridical entity (e.g., a business, a brand, etc.). The second type of transaction involves a transfer, in which the data sponsor transfers an amount of mobile data, debiting the sponsor's own quota and making it available for consumption or for further transaction to the recipient subscriber of the mobile device.
Specific examples of the aforementioned types of transactions include, without limitation: peer-to-peer mobile data gifting (e.g., gifting from a sponsor, etc.), a merchant or brand providing mobile data to a peer as currency for a reward, a connected device being reloaded through top-up, and a service pass.